fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
William Shakespeare
Caster of Red |jname = ウィリアム・シェイクスピア |voicea = Inada Tetsu |illus = Konoe Ototsugu |class = CasterBronze |atk = 1,028/5,798 |hp = 1,520/8,080 |gatk = 8,402 |ghp = 11,661 |stars = 2 |cost = 4 |cc = QAAAB |id = 34 |attribute = Man |qhits = 2 |ahits = 1 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 3 |deathrate = 45% |starabsorption = 50 |stargeneration = 10.8% |npchargeatk = 1.59% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = S |traits = Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = m |alignment = True Neutral }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own Arts performance by 6%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank B= |overchargeeffect = Chance to Stun them for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Stun Chance + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 35% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 45% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Rank B+= |overchargeeffect = Chance to Stun them for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Stun Chance + |c1 = 40% |c2 = 50% |c3 = 60% |c4 = 70% |c5 = 80% }} |-| Video= Ascension |3}} |21 = |6}} |22 = |4}} |31 = |3}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |6}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |15,000}} |2qp = |45,000}} |3qp = |150,000}} |4qp = |450,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |3}} |21 = |6}} |31 = |3}} |41 = |6}} |42 = |3}} |51 = |3}} |52 = |5}} |61 = |6}} |62 = |3}} |71 = |6}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |18}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |20,000}} |2qp = |40,000}} |3qp = |120,000}} |4qp = |160,000}} |5qp = |400,000}} |6qp = |500,000}} |7qp = |1,000,000}} |8qp = |1,200,000}} |9qp = |2,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's NP generation rate by 15% while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia Images Saint Graphs= Shakespearnew1.png|Stage 1 Shakespearnew2.png|Stage 2 Shakespearnew3.png|Stage 3 Shakespeare4.png|Stage 4 Shakespeareaf.png|April Fool Shakespeare1.png|Stage 1 (Old) Shakespeare2.png|Stage 2 (Old) Shakespeare3.png|Stage 3 (Old) |-| Icons= shakespeareicon.png|Stage 1 ShakespeareStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 ShakespeareStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 ShakespeareFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 ShakespeareSilverIcon.png|Stage 1 (Silver) ShakespeareStage2SilverIcon.png|Stage 2 (Silver) ShakespeareStage3SilverIcon.png|Stage 3 (Silver) ShakespeareFinalSilverIcon.png|Stage 4 (Silver) ShakespeareGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) ShakespeareStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) ShakespeareStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) ShakespeareFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) S034 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S034 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S034 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Shakespearesprite1.png|Stage 1 Shakespearesprite2.png|Stage 2 Shakespearesprite3.png|Stage 3 S034 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S034 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S034 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo034.png|NP Logo Shake spear book.png|Book Shakespeare_skill.png|Skill Pose |-| Expression Sheets= Shake spear 1.png|Stage 1 Shake spear 2.png|Stage 2 Shake spear 3.png|Stage 3 Shakespeare (Masked).png|Masked (Lady Reines Case Files Story Only) Shakespeare Alter.png|Shakespeare 'Alter' (Shinjuku Story Only) |-| Craft Essences= ShakespeareCEVA.png|155th Sonnet (Valentine CE) Quatre.png|Quatre Feuilles FullCE0653.png|King Joker Jack WriterCE.png|Writing High Category:Friend Point Only Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:British Servants Category:London Category:Shinjuku